A Storm with No Thunder
A Storm with No Thunder is a collaboration by Sandstorm1823 and Flameheart2004! Enjoy! Prologue ~ Sandstorm The first stars were beginning to appear in the midnight blue night sky, sending a deep, gloomy glow onto the ground. Stormpaw lay, stretched out in the middle of the clearing, wide awake and staring up into the sky. She often got critesized for doing this, but did she care? No. She didn't care what the Clan thought of her. Getting to her paws, feeling enthusiastic for the first time since her mother died, she padded out of camp, eager to do some hunting for her Clan. ThunderClan never really hunted at night, but Stormpaw did. Sometimes, she was led by the dark skies when she hunted, only being able to see by moonlight, not sunlight. Her mentor, ThunderClan's deputy, had told her many times to stop being different, but how could she when it was her way of being normal? Freezing when she heard the scurrying of tiny paws run over a leaf, Stormpaw crouched down and scented the air. A nice, juicy vole rolled into her sight and Stormpaw licked her lips. That vole would surely feed at least the whole nursery! Creeping up, ever so slowly, Stormpaw eventually pounced, nipped the neck and the vole and grasped the prey in her jaws. The lofty scent almosts convinced her to it the vole herself, but then she tossed that thought away. No way would she break the warrior code! She heard a loud yowl of defiance sound out through the barely lit forest, ad she dropped the vole, forgetting all about it. Crashing through the undergrowth, Stormpaw stilled when she came to a clearing, seeing a dark, looming shadow cast across the ground. She heard a squeak of terror come from underneath the huge creature casting the shadow, and Stormpaw screeched, "Violetkit!" Leaping into the clearing, Stormpaw tackled the beast and it turned it's brilliant red eyes on her. Slashing it's muzzle, the beast let out a mighty roar and tossed Stormpaw away, sending her crashing into a tree. She got up and charged again, ignoring the scorching pain in her limbs. The beast tossed her away a second, third, fourth, fifth time before she stopped attacking, and let darkness swallow her as the beast snapped her frail body in two. ----------------------- "STORMPAW! WAKE UP!" Stormpaw jolted awake and met the terrified gaze of her sister, Rainpaw, who was staring down at her, the white she-cat's fur bristling. "I'm up!" Stormpaw rasped, rubbing her head, remembering the dream, very vividly. "Thank StarClan! You woke us all up with your howls of pain. I was scared to death!" "Then how are you still standing and talking?" "It's a figure of speach! Stupid!" Stormpaw laughed half-heartedly as she went over her dream. "Is Violetkit okay?" She demanded her sister. Rainpaw's head dropped. "She came back to camp, bloodied and half dead. She died just before you woke up." Stormpaw remembered the beast she attacked. "I know what attacked her," she said slowly. "It was-" "It was Lightningclaw who killed her," inturrupted Rainpaw. "He told us she was a threat to his leadership and he claims it was best to kill her. The whole Clan agrees with him," Rainpaw added softly and Stormpaw glared outside the den she lay in. "Dirty maggot Lightningclaw is," she growled and Rainpaw nodded her agreement. "What do we do then?" She asked softly and Stormpaw replied, "we stop Lightningclaw from taking innocent lives." "How?" "We create a rebellion." Rainpaw looked shocked but Stormpaw was already planning. She knew this task would be extremely hard to complete, but she knew it was their only option. Otherwise, ThunderClan would die.